Warm
by Mistress Reigns
Summary: Thor needs a quiet place to think, unintentionally worrying one of their new teammates. Post-AOU.


The aftermath of Ultron is not one Thor wants to think of too much; it makes his head ache and his palms sweat to remember how close Midgard came to ultimate destruction once again. He will have words with Stark when there is time, words that he hopes will be heeded this time because the mortals have a fondness for not listening to him. He has lived centuries longer than they have and carved his name into their history, and still they believe they know better than he does because of their understanding of their own modern technology while he is still learning. Pity. If only they would listen, perhaps this situation could have been averted.

Ah, but then, they would not have the Vision among their team and despite his displeasure at so much destruction and so many dead, Thor isn't unhappy about their new team member. Stark in particular is thrilled because Vision was once one of his only "friends" in the world, if JARVIS could be counted as such a thing; Thor isn't quite sure. But Vision will be an excellent addition to their team, an addition they would not have had without Ultron. So, for that, he is at least grateful.

His position on top of this particular building is compromised a moment later when a soft _whoosh_ of air and footsteps alert him to another presence. Chuckling softly, he glances over his shoulder to see the android in question approaching him. Though much of Midgardian technology still escapes Thor—he's learned quite a bit of it is reminiscent of home—he understands what an android is just fine. He pats the open spot next to him and returns his eyes to the skies; up this high, he can actually see the stars.

"What are you doing up here so far away from everyone else?" Vision asks, sitting next to him, resting his hands on his knees.

"Thinking." Thor glances over at him, at the only other being he's met who could lift Mjolnir, and the awe comes unbidden once again. It's good Vision can lift Mjolnir, after all, because he had saved Thor with that very ability. "I like time and space when I can get it. In Asgard, it was much easier to find peace."

Vision hums and nods, then rests a hand on his shoulder. "For what it's worth, I won't interrupt your thinking. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. When I couldn't find you, I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

"Nothing, my friend." Thor tips his head, then glances back up at the sky.

Silence winds between the two of them and it's pleasant, shockingly so, because Thor is not usually so comfortable around people he doesn't know. But, he suppose, that isn't entirely true; Vision is very much JARVIS still, only now with a body and a chance to fight alongside them as he has always wanted to do. It will help them succeed more often; their team grows stronger all the time. And not only do they have Vision, but they have the Maximoff twins as well. Very useful.

He shivers in the slight chill, rubbing at his bare arms. Despite knowing it would be cool tonight, he'd neglected to wear a jacket over the simple t-shirt and now he regrets it. Before he can make a choice as to whether he should go back for one or not, the heavy fabric of Vision's cape comes to rest across his shoulders. Frowning, he tilts his head and realizes the android is still wearing it, has merely moved closer and stretched it so it can rest over Thor's shoulders as well.

"You need not do this," Thor murmurs even as he grasps the end of the cape, hugging it tighter around him. The warmth is more then welcome.

"I know I don't have to," Vision says. "But I want to. You're cold, and I want to keep you warm."

The weight of those words settles on Thor's shoulders and he turns his gaze down toward the streets, the cars and lights and people active even this late at night. He doesn't know what to say, so he holds his silence, but something in his chest stirs at the words just the same. Only when he feels a lingering gaze on him does he look back up to find Vision still staring at him with very pale, bright blue eyes. Inhumanly bright, but Thor finds himself comforted each time he meets them just the same.

"Thank you," he finally manages.

"You don't have to thank me. I _want_ to do it." Vision studies him a moment later before clearing his throat. "I always found you very fascinating, you know. Much of your history was relayed to me in one form or another."

Thor considers. "How much of my story is it that you are aware of?"

"As much of it as you've disclosed to Tony at this point," Vision says, and Thor huffs softly. Stark clearly cannot keep his mouth shut… But the information could be in worse hands. "I will never make inquiries, though. I merely wanted you to know I find you very fascinating. Norse mythology never even began to cover who you truly are."

"Your Midgardian mythology only saw what I allowed them to see. I kept the rest to myself." Thor smiles slightly to himself at the words, unaware he's leaning closer to Vision as he does. "I doubt it would have understood me as I am, though. As I have come to learn from my time here, there are many cultures in this world that are not fond of those who do not align with their birth gender."

That had been a shocking revelation for him to find out; Asgard cared not whether one identified as they were born; he had told his father when he was merely a child that no, he was a boy, and Loki has spent most of his life shifting between genders as he pleases without any recourse. But Midgard, they _care_ about these things enough to persecute them, and Thor still does not understand even though he knows it has much to do with their hatred of each other. Baseless hatred, many times, but hatred nonetheless. Thankfully, Stark has at least not let the information slip to the people who control the news. Thor can only imagine what kind of coverage a very private issue like this would get.

Vision's hand rests gently on his shoulder and Thor tilts his head to look at him. "For what it is worth, I think of you no differently than I did before. Whatever you choose to call yourself is your business and no one else's. You are still Thor. You're still a hero."

"Thank you." Thor straightens and glances down at his lap, unable to control the small smile tugging at his lips. "You come to find me to make sure I am okay. You give me warmth. You flatter me. I wonder at your true intentions on this rooftop."

He's teasing, merely teasing, but the odd noise Vision makes draws his attention once again. He prepares to clue the android in on the joke but stops when Vision looks away, up at the sky; Thor follows his gaze uncertainly, then looks back at him, confused. Before he can ask, Vision turns back to him and a hand rises to cup his cheek. The vibranium is cool against his skin but quickly warms; he leans into the touch without intending to as tender touches are… Harder to come by here. Then he realizes what he's doing, what Vision is doing… And still makes no move to lean away from him.

"You are such a complex individual, Thor Odinson," he says, and Thor blinks at him. Once. Twice. "I watched you from the distance that I had as a computer program and… Even then, I do believe I felt very deeply for you. Far more than a manmade program should ever be able to, and even I don't understand that myself. Many a science fiction movie would claim that a machine that had feelings is probably a signal of Armageddon."

Thor chuckles and shakes his head. "Ragnarok is not a result of such things, so I truly doubt you having emotions will result in a negative effect upon this world."

"Perhaps you are right. Even so, I can't deny that those feelings are there, and that they've… Multiplied exponentially since I was able to see you, touch you." Vision's hand slides up his face before stroking back down it, soft and gentle, and Thor lets his eyes fall closed at the touch. "Seeing you in danger infuriated me in ways I cannot express with words. And I highly doubt I'll be able to stop myself from interfering on your behalf again. If I can keep you safe with what powers I have as a result of this body and the stone you gave me, then I will."

"You speak as though you talk about love," Thor muses, still not opening his eyes.

The abrupt and sudden silence, though, draws his attention, and he blinks his eyes open to find Vision looking away again. Instead of quiet thoughtfulness, though, his expression is one of bemusement and shock as though the idea had never entertained him. It probably hadn't; he's spoken of feelings but he neglects to put a name to them despite their obvious nature. Thor chuckles softly to himself; the idea of the android being just as confused by the prospect of love as most humans amuses him, and he finds himself placing his hand over the one still on his face, earning Vision's attention once again.

"If that is the word you intend to apply to your feelings regarding me, then you may do so." Thor considers, then smiles slowly and squeezes the hand against his face.

Vision watches him for a moment before laughing and nodding his head. "Very perceptive, I suppose, or I was blind to my own feelings. Or perhaps I just didn't want to use the word. But you are, as always, correct, Thor. I do very much believe I'm in love with you."

Thinking it and hearing it are two different things and Thor takes a slow, deep, tentative breath as he considers the notion of this. He has no knowledge of how the team would react to such a liaison… And he finds he doesn't care as much as he probably should. If they disapprove, so be it.

He licks his lips and cocks his head. "Would you like a kiss, then?"

The choked noise the question receives makes him laugh, but Vision quickly regains his composure and nods once. "If you would consent to such an act, then yes, I would like a kiss."

Thor allows himself to be drawn closer, pulling the cape tighter around himself as he goes, letting his eyes fall closed and then cool lips are pressed to his, sending a small thrill through his body at the contact. He shivers and fists his hands in the fabric of the cape to ground himself, caught by it and the hand on his face, the lips moving slowly but gently against his own, coaxing him, cajoling him, drawing him in until there is nothing left but the two of them.

When Vision draws back, Thor lets loose a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and laughs softly, his eyes wide with wonder. "I would never have believed that would feel as good as it did."

"Perhaps we'll get to do it more often, then." Vision smiles at him and Thor laughs, nodding in agreement. Yes, he'd very much like to do that more often. "If you're done thinking, let's get you back inside where it's warm."

Thor smirks slowly, nodding up at him. "I still expect you to find other ways to keep me warm."

Vision makes a noise at him, drawing another laugh, before smiling gently and kissing him once again, just a brief touch that still manages to steal his breath way. "Of course."


End file.
